XYZ Strikes Again: Don't You Dare Touch The Kids!
by AskForXYZ
Summary: Eight years into their marriage, Ryo and Kaori have become used to life outside City Hunter. Their peace is disturbed when unexpected visitors show up at the school their son and daughter go to, and the XYZ duo is forced to get back in action. Rated T for a good reason.


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own City Hunter or its characters. If I did, I would have made a movie out of this fic. :D

Author's Note: I have thought about this fic for over a year now. As I am an avid supporter of Ryo and Kaori's romance, I always imagined how their married life would be. You guessed right. That's what this fic is about. But, it is a lot more closer to the T rating than my first fic. ;D

I have to mention first that this fic is now on hold as I'm working on my first fic. I'm not that good at multitasking, so I am focusing on my first fic for now. But, I will update this one as soon as I finish my other two stories. One of them is in progress and one is still a baby of an idea. It might take me months to proceed with this story. If this fic gets jovial response, I will update it quicker. So, be sure to let me know if you like it or not. :)

And you might have some doubts as to how all this happened. You can consider this story as a sequel to my first two stories. Also, you might be curious as to how they got married because Japanese weddings require family history which Ryo doesn't have. But that will be explained later on in the story. Be patient. :D

Glossary: i) Ojisan -a Japanese title which translates to 'uncle' in English

ii) Tsuma -a Japanese title which translates to 'my wife' in English

iii) Baka -a Japanese word equivalent to 'idiot' in English

iv) Aarey -an exclamation Akira Kamiya often used in the anime while voicing Ryo :D

v) Obasan -a Japanese title which translates to 'aunty' in English

vi) Aniki -a Japanese title, to be used in first/second person context, which translates to 'my sibling' in English

vii) Oneichan -a Japanese title which translates to 'elder sister' in English

* * *

**XYZ Strikes Again: Don't You Dare Touch The Kids!**

"Come on, you three! Breakfast is getting cold!", **Mrs. Kaori Saeba **called to her husband and children. She was waiting for them at the breakfast table while they were still goofing around. She was going to call them again but their cheerful laughter melted her heart. She smiled warmly at them.

'_I never believed this day would come. And now that it's here, I still don't believe it' _

Ryo had lifted their daughter on his shoulders while their son tried to chase them. Ryo made a face, "I have your sister, Saeba! Come and get me! Wahahahaha!"

The kid tried not to laugh and pulled out an imaginary sword, "Let go off my sister, monster!"

The little girl giggled while on her Daddy's shoulders. She called, "Aniki, save me! Save me from the monster!"

Ryo let out another evil laugh while his son chased him around with the before mentioned sword. He jumped over the couch with his daughter on his strong shoulders. The boy finally penetrated the monster's stomach with his sword, "I had told you to let go off my sister! Die, monster!"

Ryo rolled on the floor groaning like a monster in pain, "Aaah... He got me again!"

The girl got off his shoulders, laughing and clapping all the time, "Aniki, you got him again! Yay!"

Kaori laughed, "Okay, that's enough! Come on now. Hidemi! Yukio! Ryo?"

"Yes, Mamma!", Ryo chorused with his kids.

The Saeba family was having breakfast like every morning. Kaori warned her son, "Yukio-kun? I have told you before not to eat like Daddy. It's important that you chew your food properly and slowly"

"Like this, Mamma?", little Hidemi opened her mouth to show her half-chewed, saliva mixed food.

Kaori commented, "Hidemi, that is inappropriate. You should not open your mouth like that while eating"

Yukio defended his sister, "Come on, Mamma. She was just trying to take part in the conversation. Right, Hidemi-chan?"

Hidemi nodded cheerfully. Kaori smiled, "Well, you always defend your sister no matter what. So, I'm going to take back my case again"

Ryo continued gobbling the food mercilessly. Kaori frowned, "Ryo! Try to keep the food in your mouth. This is so annoying"

Ryo narrowed his eyes at her, "It's your fault. You didn't have to make the food so delicious"

Kaori ignored him. _'He always has some sort of comeback. Jerk'_.

Kaori's mind went back in time to the years before their marriage. The years when they were partners as City Hunter. It was a totally different period now from then. It was Ryo's decision to dissolve City Hunter in 1992, the year he got married to Kaori. He had made plans for his new occupation, so that he could give more of his attention to his family and give them a more stable income. Keeping that in mind, he started the 'Koruto Paison Defence School', naming it after his favourite Colt Python revolver. He could have named it XYZ or even City Hunter's Defence school, but Ryo had explained to Kaori that it would become dangerous for them. Though they were out of the underworld now, old enemies still lurked in the dark and Ryo wasn't interested to get their attention. The school received the government's approval, with a lot of support from Detective Saeko's father, and an AA certificate for its excellence. Ryo was the director himself and the first coach too. Later, his students went on to become trainees. And presently, Ryo handled only the shooting training, long distance as well as short distance. Kaori taught the art of making traps after receiving her 'mastery' in trap making by Umibozu himself. Later, she had to discontinue when she became pregnant with Hidemi.

_Ryo had his arms around Kaori, as they were sitting on their bed. She was heavily pregnant at the time and they were discussing names for their first child. _

_"How about Eragon?", Ryo suggested. _

_Kaori frowned, _

_"What kind of name is Eragon? Besides, we are still not sure if it's going to be a boy or a girl" _

_Ryo looked up in thought, _

_"Hmm. Maybe we should observe the kid's behaviour first. If it's an ever angry boy, we can name him Kaoru. If he is handsome and cool like me, we can name him Ryo Jr" _

_Kaori tapped on his head with a little hammer, _

_"Why should he be named 'Kaoru' if he is an ever angry kid, huh?" _

_Ryo tried to smile, "Joke, joke. I was trying to be funny, Kaori-chan" _

_Kaori smirked, "Well, you failed" _

_She slid closer to him, "Ryo, what makes you sure that it's going to be a boy? You haven't accepted the chance that it could be a girl" _

_Ryo smiled, "Do I have to demonstrate again?" _

_He put his palm on her pregnant belly and said, _

_"Hey, little daughter. Are you comfortable inside?" _

_Kaori looked at him, "What are you doing?" _

_Ryo whispered, "Now, watch this" _

_He talked to his child again, _

_"Hey, son. How are you?" _

_"Oww!", Kaori squeaked, "It kicked! It kicked when you said 'son'! I can't believe this! It kicked for the first time, Ryo!" _

_Ryo corrected her, "HE kicked" _

_They laughed together for a while. Kaori looked at Ryo lovingly and he did the same. _

_"Ryo?" _

_"Hmm?" _

_"How about 'Hidemi' and 'Yukio'? If it's a girl, we will name her Hidemi and if it's a boy, we will name him Yukio. Take the first halves of their names. It becomes..." _

_"Hide-Yuki", Ryo smiled gently. Kaori waited for him to speak further. _

_"Perfect", he meant it. She hugged him gratefully._

The latter half of the evening was spent in cuddling and discussing future plans. Kaori couldn't help thanking her gods every moment for showing her this loving side of Ryo. Her pregnancy days, both the times, were the best days of her life as far she remembered.

Kaori was brought out of her flashback when Yukio shook her arm, "Mamma, we are getting late for school!"

She noticed that Yukio and Hidemi had finished breakfast. She stood up, "My bad. Go, get your bags. Quick!"

She put the breakfast dishes in the kitchen sink and washed her hands. Grabbing the car keys, she called out, "Hidemi, Yukio! Come on. I am ready"

The kids came running out of their room. Yukio was carrying his little sister's bag like every school day. Ryo came downstairs to them, "Where do you think you are going without giving your Daddy a goodbye kiss?"

The kids kissed their father 'bye' and followed their mother out of the building.

"Wait. I'll carry you", Ryo picked them up in is arms and walked to the car.

"Backseat, backseat", Kaori signaled them to hurry.

Ryo seated them and locked in their seat belts. He checked again to make sure they were fastened. Kaori closed the door and started the engine. She looked into the rear-view mirror, "Say 'bye' to Daddy"

"Bye, Daddy!", the kids waved cheerfully.

"Bye!", Ryo grinned and waved back.

Kaori gave him a warm smile before driving off to the kids' school. Ryo smiled back at her and watched the car take a right to then disappear into the distance. He walked back into the building, one hand in his pocket like always.

Kaori dropped the kids at school, "Remember - do not get in trouble. Eat your food on time. Be nice to others. Study well. Pay attention to what the teacher says. And do not misuse the hammer. Or else?"

Yukio and Hidemi repeated what they had been taught since they were babies, "The Hammer God will take away our noses if we misuse the hammer or brag about it"

Kaori nodded proudly, "Very good. Now hop away to your classes. And Yukio, let your sister carry her bag. She's old enough now. Aren't you, my little Hidemi-chan?"

Hidemi grinned, "Yes! I am 6 years old now!"

"Bye! I will be here when school is over!", Kaori waved at her kids as they walked to their classes. She saw Max greeting Hidemi and Yukio at the school entrance. Kaori turned around to get into the car and headed back home.

_'Now, I just have to send Ryo to work. Then I can go to meet Miki-san'_

* * *

Kaori found that the door to their apartment was open. She took a peek inside to make sure Ryo wasn't downstairs. Her face was deathly serious and sweat marred her brow, _'Great. He is not around. Now I just have to get in the bathroom and lock myself in' _

She took a step inside and waited. She looked around again. She sighed in relief and tiptoed towards the shower. "What are you doing?"

She almost jumped at Ryo's voice. She looked up to see him at the top of the stairs. Ryo's face had an undetectable impression. He was dressed in his red shirt and blue jacket. His undone hair spread handsomely on his forehead and his tall body enhanced his muscular features well. His angelic face looked indifferent and his jet black eyes looked at Kaori with intensity. Kaori stared and blushed at the same time. _'Gosh. He looks so irresistible without that perverted grin on his face'_, Kaori gulped. She replied, "No-nay-nothing, Ryo. It's nothing!"

Ryo shrugged, "Okay. Could you help me out here a little? I can't find my holster"

_'What is with him today? Normally, when the kids are gone, he jumps on me for mokkori as soon as I enter the house'_, Kaori tried to contemplate the situation.

Ryo put his chin on his palm, "Kaori?"

She looked up again. "Yes. I...", she began to climb the stairs. Ryo went inside their room and she followed. She looked at their bedside table, "Ryo, your holster is right here. Where were you loo..."

She turned around to see Ryo jump at her, shedding his clothes in a nanosecond and wearing only his boxers.

"KAAORIII-CHAAAAN!", he caught her off guard.

"Aah!", Kaori was thrown on the bed. Ryo got on top of her and began kissing her face all over. He got rid of her shirt before she could do anything to stop him. She gasped, trying to get a grip on herself, "Ryo! I... St-stop-stop it... Oh my god!"

Kaori cupped his face and tried to make him look at her face.

"Ryo... Ry-Ryo...", she tried to make her voice work.

Ryo stopped and looked up from her bosom. His eyes seemed eager and impatient.

"What?"

Kaori didn't know what to say, "Uh... I... Uh..."

"Yes?", Ryo sighed.

Kaori gave in, "Just a quickie, okay? You don't want to be late for...". Her lips were taken before she could finish her sentence.

Ryo put on his clothes hurriedly. He grabbed the keys to his red Cooper and rushed downstairs. Kaori followed him to the door. She was wearing one of his shirts. She pulled the collar closer to herself and mumbled, "It was going to be a quickie you said. Now you are late for work. Again!"

Ryo turned around and kissed her again, "I am not late yet, tsuma. See you in the evening". Kaori walked inside their apartment. She was about to close the door when Ryo came out of nowhere and squeezed her breasts.

"Touch!", he did his perverted giggle and ran for his own safety, "I will be back for those again, Kaori-chan!"

Kaori sprinted towards the door with her hammer ready to be used. She watched Ryo speed down the stairs that led him outside the building. She gritted her teeth and yelled, "You pervert! You come home and I'll show you! You have forgotten the taste of this hammer, it seems!"

She fumed for another minute but her hammer disappeared. She smiled to herself. Her blush grew and amplified the beauty of her already neat and delicate features. She walked inside their apartment.

"Baka", she couldn't stop smiling. She reminisced about the changes that had taken place in her life over the past eight years. She proceeded to have a shower, still thinking about those changes.

_'I have a proper family now. Yukio and Hidemi are my biggest blessings. All our friends have families of their own. And Ryo... He's just so...', _Kaori blushed again.

_'It feels like a dream. But it takes quite a lot to stay in shape after two pregnancies. It's hard to find time for aerobics everyday. Oh well. It's even harder to keep Ryo at bay when I'm doing aerobics. And this hair...'_, she shampooed her burgundy shaded locks. They had grown to her waist's length in eight years. She had decided to let her hair grow out after she became an expectant mommy. She remembered...

_"Going for the mature look, I guess?", Ryo watched her as she combed her hair. _

_"Yes. I don't want to look like a college girl when I gain pregnancy fat. And not at all like a pregnant guy with those short hair", she looked at her reflection in the mirror. _

_Ryo smiled, "But I like your hair short" _

_Kaori looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was smiling genuinely. She narrowed her eyes, "Really? I know a certain someone who used to say I look like a guy who just shaved" _

_"That idiot must have been blind" _

_Kaori saw Ryo's perverted grin and drool at the corner of his mouth, a sign that he was getting ready to do something lecherous again. A hammer appeared in her left hand. Ryo squeaked and backed away from her, "Eeep! What's that weapon of mass destruction doing here?" _

_Kaori said calmly, "Just ignore that, unless you intend to do something before the decided time for tonight. And, if I may ask, why do you like my hair shorter?" _

_Ryo giggled, "It doesn't get in the way when I'm going do..." _

_Kaori turned around. She looked grim. Ryo tried to explain, "Come on, Kaori-chan. I..." _

_"What if I become fat?" _

_Ryo's expression became serious, "What?" _

_Kaori lowered her head, "You know, women gain weight during pregnancy. What if I become fat? Would you find me... attractive then too?" _

_Ryo softened his expression and put his hands on her shoulders, "Kaori, you should know better than anyone else that whatever happens, my love and my attraction for you will never end. In fact, it increases day by day. Whenever I look at you, you seem even more beautiful. And when I come back home tired, that warm smile of yours makes me realise that I am the luckiest man in the world. You are my wife, my love and my partner. Forever after. So, don't you think for even a moment that I will stop feeling for you what I do feel for you with honesty and intensity. Even if you grow out your hair or go bald, even if you become fat or shrink like a raisin, you will always be the same woman to me. The one who gave me a birthday, a promise of a better tomorrow, a hope for today and soon this..." _

_Ryo placed his hand on her tummy, "Our child. The one who will call me Daddy and remind me every single moment that I'm the only 'contender' to your love" _

_Kaori was too stunned to move. She didn't even wipe her tears. _

_"Ryo!", she hugged him. It was a bolt in the blue to hear such romantic words from him. And the way he said those words, she never wanted to let go off his arms. She smiled and wiped her tears. She looked up and was about to kiss him when her expression contracted into a furious sigh, "Do you have to ruin every romantic we have?" _

_Ryo grinned nervously and looked down at his hand which was caressing Kaori's butt. "Aarey?! How did my hand get there?"_

* * *

Kaori locked the door of her apartment. She quickly walked downstairs, out of the building. On reaching her car, she looked around. Her senses were still strong after all those years in spite of the lack of situations which called for that. She felt as if someone was watching her. She took a good look around, but later dismissed that thought as she was in a hurry. She got into the car and drove away.

_'I will ask Ryo to check around later when he comes home. Right now, I have to get to the Cat's Eye Cafe' _

Kaori checked to see if the present she had wrapped for Miki was still on the backseat. Her kids were well-disciplined and didn't mess with that, thankfully. She took a glance at the street as she kept driving.

_'This city... It has changed over the years. But, in a way, it is still the same. Those familiar faces, those corporates in a hurry, those crowded streets and this beautiful weather -Ryo and I wouldn't leave this for anything'_

Kaori parked her car outside the café and stepped out with the present in her right hand. She walked inside and greeted Miki with a bright smile, "Miki-san! Congratulations!"

All the women looked at Kaori and smiled. Miki smiled back, "Kaori-san!"

She tried to get up but Kasumi warned her, "Careful. Umibozu-san is still in the back"

Miki sighed while Kaori placed her present near the counter. Kaori looked at the decorations and at the festive banner:

**Congratulations Again, Miki! **

Kaori greeted Saeko and Reika. Reika said, "We didn't know if you would make it, Kaori-san"

Kaori asked, "Why? I wouldn't miss Miki-san's baby shower for anything"

Saeko teased, "Well, we thought your husband doesn't let you go anywhere until he is done with you"

Kasumi played along, "Hmm. It's interesting to see that Saeba-san hasn't changed even after you both had two kids"

Kaori blushed furiously, "That's ridiculous. It's not like that. Besides, Ryo is gone to work"

Miki laughed a little, "Ignore them, Kaori-san. They are just teasing you. It's just too cute that even after eight years of marriage, you still blush when someone says Saeba-san's name"

The girls grinned at each other. Kaori retorted, still blushing though, "That's not true"

Saeko smiled, "Okay, ladies. We have had our quota of making her blush for today. Let's open the presents now. Come on, Miki-san. Which one would you like to open first?"

Miki stood up from her seat, with more effort than usual. She was seven months pregnant and had gained a little extra weight. "Careful", Kaori said.

Miki sighed, "I am tired of being careful, Kaori-san. First, I had such a hard time convincing Falcon for a second child after Max. And now, he is doing it all over again. He doesn't even let me stand for a minute! He becomes over protective and feeds me nutritious crap all the time".

Kaori grinned. She tried to console Miki, "Every man becomes like that when he is going to be a father, Miki-san"

Reika said, "You girls are scaring me. I am yet to get pregnant, remember?"

Kasumi chided, "You keep your husband hidden from us all the time, Reika-san. So, we can't give you a really solid advice"

Miki nodded, "Yes. The only time we saw him was the wedding. Afraid that one of us might steal him, Reika-san?"

The girls giggled. Reika laughed, "That attitude doesn't fool me, ladies. I know very well how you all are devoted to your 'knights'. Right, Onei-chan?"

Saeko laughed nervously, "I don't know what you are talking about"

Kasumi winked, "We know who the lucky one is, Saeko-san. Your boyfriend is quite handsome, I must say".

They giggled again. Kaori tried not to laugh and said with an authoritative tone, "Stop it all of you. I think, the bigger picture here is that Saeko-san has finally found a great guy. And Saeko-san, we are proud of you that you have taken a step away from the past".

Saeko smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Kaori-san"

Kasumi blushed and muttered to herself, "I am glad they are not talking about my boyfriend"

The girls looked at her with an evil grin. Kasumi seemed scared. Reika asked, the pun clearly intended, "He is an explorer, isn't he?"

Saeko covered her face while laughing. Miki looked away and giggled. Kaori beat the counter top with her fist, trying to stop laughing. Kasumi blushed, "Stop it. Please. Stop it".

Miki laughed, "Seriously though, enough. My stomach hurts"

The girls regained their composure while Kasumi pretended to be angry.

The girls had a good time. They spent an hour together after which Kaori looked at her wrist watch and said, "Time is up for me, ladies. I have to get Hidemi and Yukio from school. Miki-san, would you like me to drop Max here after school?"

Miki smiled,"No, thanks. Falcon said he will get him"

"Alright", Saeko announced, "Lunch break is over for me too. I will see you all later".

Kaori reached the school. She waited for Hidemi and Yukio to come out. As soon as the bell rang, a wave of laughter and cheers came out of the school entrance as kids were ready to get home. Kaori saw Yukio and Hidemi. Yukio was holding his sister's bag and chatting with Max. Hidemi was waving a 'bye' to her friends. She saw Kaori and came running to her. "Mamma! Mamma!", she hugged her. Kaori picked her up and kissed her forehead. "How was school today, baby?"

Hidemi went on to tell her about everything they did at school. Yukio and Max reached these two. Max bowed, "Good afternoon, Obasan"

Kaori smiled and bowed, "Good afternoon, Max. Isn't your father here to take you home?"

Max pointed towards his father. Umibozu was standing at a distance. She greeted him, "Umibozu-san!"

He walked to them and looked at Hidemi and Yukio. Any child could be scared to crap by the looks of Umibozu. But not these two. Umibozu was their favourite uncle. Hidemi hugged him, "Oji-chan!"

Yukio did the same. Max climbed swiftly on his arm, "Papa!"

Kaori had a little laugh, "Hidemi, Yukio, it's Oji-san. How many times do you need to be told that?"

Umibozu said, "It's alright". He handed soft candies to the three like everyday. Kaori talked to him about stuff for a while. His contirbution to the conversation was occasional grunts. She then asked Yukio and Hidemi to let go off him.

"Let's go home. Say 'bye' to Oji-san and Max now", she instructed her kids. The kids did as told and walked back to their cars.

* * *

The Saeba family finished their dinner in the evening. Kaori and Ryo carried the kids to their room. Hidemi and Yukio were exhausted after dinner and after playing 'Monster Man' with their father. Ryo laid Yukio in his bed while Kaori laid Hidemi in hers. They watched the kids sleep for a while. Ryo walked out of the room. Kaori kissed her kids and turned off the lights before walking out of their room.

"Phew! That was some day! ", Kaori rested her head on Ryo's chest as he was lying on their bed, reading a mokkori magazine. Ryo asked, "You had a good time at Miki-chan's baby shower?"

"Yes", Kaori smiled, "How was your day?"

Ryo decided to tease her, "Well, it was boring at first. But then I saw this mokkori butt! So tight. She is a new student. She is learning karate"

Kaori turned her head to look at him, "Have you forgotten your promise?"

"What promise?"

"Ryo! You promised that you won't make any moves at other women. Especially, your students"

"You made a promise too. Remember?"

Kaori looked away. She was blushing hard. She had a quick flash back...

_"We are married now. And if you try to get on your mokkori with other women, I will consider that cheating", Kaori folded her arms. _

_Ryo pleaded, "Come on! What am I going to do about my ever active mokkori then?!" _

_Kaori took her stand, "No means no. You can see, but not touch" _

_Ryo pulled her towards him. Kaori gasped but maintained her composure and looked away, "What?" _

_He fondled her hair, "I will promise to not make passes at other women, if you promise me something too" _

_Her eyes met his, "What promise?" _

_Ryo brought his lips closer to hers, "Promise that you won't say 'no' to me. Ever" _

_Kaori's face turned red as she understood what he meant. She looked away, "Baka! How can you even ask for something like that?" _

_Ryo loosened his hold on her, "As you wish. We don't have a deal then" _

_"Okay, I promise!" _

_Ryo grinned at Kaori. He lifted her chin with his fingers, "Let's seal the deal then". He puckered his lips, "Moutthh tto moutthh"_

Kaori reminded Ryo, "But we had also agreed that I can say 'no' when I am too tired or depressed. And I am really tired today, Ryo". She pouted.

Ryo smiled at her childish pout and suggested, "Alright. But there's no reason we can't make out a little"

Kaori smiled mischieviously, "Hmm. You are right about that"

They soon engaged into frivolous smooching and cuddling. Ryo passed his hands along her curves, making her moan into his mouth. She would never be able to tell what it really was, but Ryo's strong hands made her go crazy. He continued his pursuit and she tugged at his shirt in want. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Kaori said between their kisses, "What the heck... Take me, Ryo". She kissed him again, "Gosh! Take me now!"

Ryo pulled her under himself and said huskily, "Gladly"


End file.
